


Talking

by purplekitte



Category: Damocles - Phil Kelly & Guy Haley & Ben Counter & Josh Reynolds, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, War can be one long flirtration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: Kor’sarro Khan had been told to play nice.





	Talking

Kor’sarro Khan had been told to play nice. Alliance between humans and tau were not unknown on the small scale--there wouldn’t be so many xenophile traitors if there wasn’t, but they were temporary, deniable, usually ending in execution for heresy or defection. Alliance on such a large scale--by respectable Imperial Guard generals and Inquisitors in good standing within their organisations--was unprecedented. Yet, while the tau were xenos who were neither liked nor trusted, their Greater Good was deemed a lesser evil by Imperial strategists. With the tyranids ravaging the galactic east, fighting the tau was expensive, while alliance with them was useful. Destruction of a splinter fleet by the tau at Dr’th’nyr and the victory at Fecundia by Commissar Cain showed that. The pride and personal honour of Space Marines could not be allowed to endanger that.

So the khan had been told. The White Scars answered to no one but the khan-of-khans and the Emperor, but playing politics were asked of you when you did not want to be declared Excommunicate Traitoris. A First Founding Chapter was supposed to be respectable, anyway. Kor’sarro himself, he had fought the tau before in the Damocles, the defeat at Agrellan, the victory at Voltoris. He had fought this particular general before, she killing his brothers and he her own. He respected her, xenos witch that she was, for all that he hated her. The patient hunter, as he was a hunter too. He had long wondered what might be if things were different… and then, this.

They had said they would talk. He had watched the worried glances between Imperial generals and diplomats, the similar simpering by subordinate tau fire warriors and water caste orderlies. Talk, he had said. Talk, she had agreed, her large, dark eyes sweeping imperiously over those around her.

They were not talking. Shadowsun had her legs around his waist, her hands yanking on his top-knot as her flat, cow-like teeth bit into his lips. Kor’sarro kissed back--bit back, tasting her blue blood rich with cobalt on her lip-less mouth and his own fast-coagulating sort.

Beautiful, he thought. Not physically--there was nothing beautiful about a grey-skinned, noseless xenos, but there was art in the way she waged war, in the movement of their armies against each other, and now in their bodies against each other.

Though she had little of the softness that rounded a human woman’s body, Shadowsun was delicate compared to the Space Marine’s stocky frame and ceramite bones. The tau weren’t made for winning a wrestling competition against an ordinary human without their armour, let alone survive in close combat with an Astates. It would be so easy to break her with his hands, to crush her bones and rip her head from her neck to display on his trophy rack.

He had sworn to take her skull more than once, but this would not be honorable. This would be base assassination, unworthy of a warrior, a disgrace for a hunter. It would as unsatisfying as if she were killed by another. It would be admitting he could not defeat her in combat. He wanted the war, battle after battle testing each other, whittling her down, the long hunt, the chase, and finally the kill. That would end things properly. Not this.

Blue bruises blossomed under her grey skin at his touch, but she moved with him, pushed closed to him, a predator who accepted the flailing hooves of her opponent as the price she paid to get what she wanted. He was not gentle back--holding back would have missed the point of this entirely, but breaking her to a bloody smear would have too when he wanted her just as much. The go board lay abandoned, half finished, behind them, waiting.

She tasted alien but that was mitigated by the _chinyua_ wine she had long ago promised to share with him. Pulling on her crimson top-knot in turn, he sucked bruises up onto the skin of her long neck, loving the feel of her pulse under his lips if not the taste of her skin. Slowing down, holding back, these were not the ways of the White Scars. Holding her against the wall with a hand supporting her from hip to shoulder, Kor’sarro leaned down further and applied his tongue between her legs.

Shadowsun cried out her pleasure and Kor’sarro grinned too, lapping at her unfamiliar juices and pressing inside her. Tau anatomy was differently arranged than human baseline, but it seemed the humanoid tetrapod build tended to similarities. Tau also traced family lines and though they were not mammals, their females incubated young internally within the mass of their abdomens with reproductive organs in the area the legs joined with the torsos. Enjoying sexual intercourse was a favourable reproductive strategy for a species, even when there was no risk of children between them. Kor’sarro had read reports by the magos biologis, however perfunctory he tended to be about such things. He may have re-read them slightly more carefully since meeting Shadowsun in battle.

Shadowsun squirmed against him, urging his tongue deeper, her back arching. She muttered something in the tau language, then, in Gothic, ‘Good. More.’ Her Gothic was as accented as his away from Damocles standard. Kor’sarro laughed, finding more merriment as he did so and she twitched and moaned with the tickling pressure of his breath where she was so sensitive.

At her urging, Kor’sarro delved deeper again, finding the glands inside her that brought her the most pleasure, the texture of cilia lining the walls of her sex, how unfamiliar parts of her bulged and throbbed. He wrapped a hand around himself as well, unabashed in his enjoyment of her.

She cried out as she came, and Kor’sarro continued his ministrations until she was limp in his arms, moaning and twitching with exhaustion. Shadowsun grinned at him, though, self-satisfied.

Kor’sarro found a rag to clean himself off, and offered it to her next. ‘Two out of three?’ he asked, gesturing back to the go board.

‘Two out of three,’ she agreed, as eager for the hunt to go on as he was.


End file.
